


Spidey and the Deadpool

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Ellie hears the story of how her papa and daddy met, without knowing.





	

Ellie looked up to her papa. He was busy humming to the radio as dinner steamed in the pot. She bit her lips again as she stared at the worksheet from her teacher. It was done and like most nights, she would put the homework in her backpack, return to her room, and read or play with her dolls until dinner was ready. Tonight, however, she had a mission.  
Ellie placed her pencil in her Hello Kitty case and turned her body toward papa. Papa sensed it and faced her.  
"Something on your mind," he stated.  
Ellie shuffled in her seat. She nodded. Papa smiled and gestured for her to speak. Ellie took a deep breath.  
"Who's Vanessa?" she asked. Papa's eyebrows raised and she continued. "I heard daddy talk about her to Mr. Weasel."  
"And when did you meet Mr. Weasel?"  
"When you weren't home and daddy said not to tell you," she said, shrugging.  
Papa's smile changed to mischievous, "Oh, well that certainly explains your daddy's new toys."  
"Yeah, but who is Vanessa. Mr. Weasel had a picture of her and a man he said was daddy, except it wasn't daddy."  
Papa wrung his hands together and bit his lips too. Ellie learned she got her wild gestures from papa and not daddy from Blind Al. She said Ellie's mouth came from daddy too.  
"Vanessa was a woman you're daddy loved. Before we met!" Papa said.  
Ellie's face scrunched up at that. Someone else loved daddy before papa. That was impossible; daddy and papa were the happiest people she knew and they loved each other to the moon. Daddy said so.  
"Why would daddy love her? And wait, that wasn't daddy in the photo! Mr. Weasel lied."  
"No, no. That was your father, just...he was a bit different. Remember when you asked why daddy has so many scars." Ellie did. Daddy said a bad man made him "fugly" because he thought they would make him a hero. Daddy said it was not until he met papa that he knew what a hero truly was. "That photo Weasel has is what daddy looked like before the bad man hurt him."  
Ellie shook her head. "That's wrong. Daddy should be in that photo with you, not Vanessa."  
Papa sighed and shook his head. He came to Ellie and picked her out of the chair.  
"Do you want to hear a story?" he asked.  
"Always with sparkly rainbows," Ellie said.  
"Good," and Papa began.  


* * *

  
Once, none to long ago, a ninja fell in love with his first true love. She was like him; a ninja with hard edges and wonderful soul. They fell for each other instantly and became the kingdom's most renowned couple. One day, the ninja asked his true love to be his forever.  
She agreed.  
Then he was cursed.  
This curse plagued many men throughout the kingdoms. Some survived while others did not. The ninja wanted his love to be happy, so he made the choice to run away in the night and save her from his tragedy.  
However, he had met a sorcerer who offered to removed the curse for a price. A year of the ninja's life for a chance to become cured. The ninja took the offer, but heed this warning: sorcerer's tell pretty lies always.  
At the end of the year, the ninja was cured of his curse, but suffered greatly. For the sorcerer had turned his once handsome visage into a beastly one.  
The ninja stayed true to his skill set and hunted the sorcerer for another cure. And so, another year was taken from the ninja by the sorcerer.  
In this time, he thought nothing except for his love and how he would greet her again with music.  
When the time came to battle the sorcerer, the ninja was ready. He had allies, if reluctant, and his love had been stolen away by the sorcerer. With maximum effort and his heart emblazoned, the ninja defeated the sorcerer and saved his love.  
However, the sorcerer had lied again. He could not cure the ninja.  
The ninja had come to wear a mask and once his love knew of him, demanded to see his face.  
With great fear, the ninja removed the mask. His love paused, but said, "With some time we can make this work."  
After some time, they did not make it work. The ninja was not who he was and his love had changed also. They parted and the ninja believed love was never to be his again.  
He became a rogue ninja and fought for nothing but money. On his many journeys, he met heroes and villains who would become his allies.  
And so, it was on a journey to his old kingdom that he met a vigilante ninja. This vigilante had no masters and worked alone. He was lonely.  
The ninja took away his loneliness without knowing. The two did not become friends for a long while. When they did, the vigilante noticed how his world seemed brighter with the ninja. He noticed how the ninja sounded joyful with him and not boastful. He noticed that he thought of the ninja often and fondly.  
The ninja noticed these things earlier. Although, because of his past, kept them to himself.  
The vigilante did not. He told the ninja how he felt and that he did not care for the past but the present and future. The ninja laughed and tried to distract the vigilante from the fear he had; the vigilante told him that they had no where to go but forward.  
In a last effort to stop the vigilante's budding love, the ninja removed his mask.  
"Can you live with this?" he said.  
The vigilante stared. He too, wore a mask. He removed it and they saw each other's faces for the very first time. The ninja wailed because he was afraid of the beauty who stared at him. The vigilante blushed and told the ninja his eyes were kind.  
The ninja snorted and in that distraction the vigilante kissed him soundly. And they lived happily into the future.  


* * *

  
When papa finished, Ellie's nose scrunched up.  
"I don't understand," she said. "The ninja's first true love didn't want him. Why would anyone do that? First true love's are suppose to be, to be....final. You get married to your true love and have babies, like you and daddy."  
"I know that's how Disney puts it and I don't disagree. But, baby girl, your first love is not always the one you end up with. They are certainly special and worth remembering. Though, they are not the guaranteed one, so to say. I dated others too before your father and I met. I even had a boyfriend during the time we knew each other."  
Ellie was confused. Her papa must have seen, for he said next, "What I mean is, love is not finite. It's infinite in its forms and variations. I love you, but not the same way I love your daddy. You love your friends, but not the same way you love Aunt May or Blind Al. And I love my friends and teammates, but Harry and MJ will mean more to me because I've loved them longer. Does that make sense?"  
"Kinda," Ellie said. "Like how I love daddy's pancakes more than your pancakes."  
"Precisely," said papa. "Love happens in different ways. Your daddy loved Vanessa before me, but here we are. Together, married, and you."  
Papa kissed Ellie's forehead as she likes it. And she thinks how she likes it more when daddy gives her butterfly kisses because he doesn't have any lashes like papa.  
"I guess it is okay if daddy loved her before you," she said. "That just means he was waiting for the best part."  
Papa smiles and nods.

At night, Ellie hears daddy and papa talking in their livingroom. She crawls quietly on the walls and listens in.  
"I told her a more, uh, fairy tale version of how it happened," papa said.  
"You better have put me as the charming prince with a unicon that flew from farting rainbows out of his butt. 'cause if you didn't, well, spider-babe, I'm gonna have to spank you," said daddy.  
"Funny, Wade. We're still going to argue about bringing our six year old to an arms dealer," papa said.  
Daddy did not talk, which meant he knew he was in trouble.  
"Thouht so. Anyway, I am not mad so much, just letting you know you won't be sleeping in our bed tonight. And that you're in charge of story time for the next week. Which means, telling her fairy tales of all your adventures. Censored."  
"Ahh," daddy groaned. "But, Petey, they're not the same. I can't wait until she's like eighteen and gory stuff is desensitized."  
"Nope. Fairy tales with fudges and gosh darns as your only vulgar words."  
Daddy made a raspberry and Ellie giggled.  
"Honey, daddy's coming to take you to bed and tell you a story," papa said from the living room.  
Ellie knew then that her parents knew she was there.  
She began to crawl back, but not before hearing the last bit of the conversation.  
"So, am I really banished to no snooky couch time?"  
"For when I'm really mad, but tonight come tuck me in."  
"That was bad," daddy said.  
"Kiss me," said papa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea after I heard the song "Le Belle et la Bete" a wonderful twist on Beauty and the Beast trope. Also, sorry for the format. I wrote this on my Kindle and I am too tired to make it look nice.


End file.
